The new Caryopteris cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Caryopteris varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during 2008.
The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary variety referred to as Caryopteris ‘CT-Z-4’. The pollen parent is unknown as it was an open pollination breeding program. The new variety was discovered in 2009 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2008 crossing in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by vegetative terminal cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in 2009 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 17 to 20 successive generations.